The Pretty Committee Is Back
by Kagome the Chicken
Summary: It's Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan's eighth grade year at OCD, and this year the drama and gossip is going over board. How will their last year at OCD be?
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Comittee Is Back

Chapter 1

Block Estate, 5:00 A. M.

Massie Block could hardly stay awake, but she managed to get out of bed and climb into the shower. The only way Massie woud stay awake was if she turned on the radio that was attached to her shower wall. She turned it on; Pink's "Lets Get The Party Started" started running through her ears. Massie usually loved the mornings, but today was totally diff. It was her first day of eighth grade, and she was ultra worried. What would she wear? She never went shopping yesterday becuse she spent the whole day with Leesh, aka Alicia Riveras, her beautiful best friend, at Six Flags. But what Massie was _really _worried about was what Derrington thought of her- did he still like her like Leesh had said? She hoped so.

When Massie got out of the shower, she immediatley put a towel around her, and on her hair (gently so she wouldn't rub away the smell of her "Drama Clean" shampoo by Herbal Essences), and ran to her enormous, designer filled, walk-in closet.

"What to wear..." Massie said to herself quietly. Finally, she pulled out a Juicy Couture pair of designed jeans, her DKNY torquitse mini dress, and a pair of Dior torquitse heels. She looked ah-mazing. She admired her outfit in her wall mirror, making sure it was p e r f e c t. Then she hurried to her hair table. She plugged in her straightener and began to straighten her shoulder length hair. When she finished that, it was only 5:45. She decided to see if her puppy, Bean, liked her outfit as much as she did. She barked loudly which usually meant : Gorgeous, babe. But after admiring herself with her puppy, she had forgotten something VERY important- her make-up. She ran back into her closet and sat down at her make-up table. She put sparkley light blue eye shadow, with a small touch of silver, to bring out the sequin in her mini. She put very little blush on, besides, she had on a light outfit, and she didnt want to look that dark. Then it was the hard part- which gloss would go best with her eye-catching outfit? She finally decided on a N.Y.C sparkle 'n' shine lip glass. Then, once again, Massie looked at herself in her mirror. She looked even _more _gorgeous than before.

"This day will be a breeze, I mean, look at me, I look Ah-mazing." Massie said to Bean, then looked at the clock. 6:30. She had an hour before she started her car-pool in her limo. Since she still had an hour, she decided to check her messages on her pink razor phone. 3 new messages. First one from Kristen:

"Mass, can you bring me something to wear today? I am absolutley empty on ideas, and I have NO IDEA what to wear. Please and thanks. If you want, snap a pic of what you're wearing, and send it to me real quick . . . ha ha, I know, right? Thank you, love you. Byes, see ya in the car-pool."

She took a quick pic of her-self, and e-mailed it to Kristen. Then she read the other messages.

Second from Derrington.

"Hey Massie, I was just wondering, maybe on Saturday you would want to go see a movie or something . . .you know, as a date . . .well, call me after school to let me know . . .love ya! Bye."

Third from Dylan.

"Hey lovely, I was wondering if me, you, Alicia, and Kristen wanted to plan our summer dance . . .I already called the school, and they said it was kk. Talk to you in the car-pool. Love you, bye!"

"Wow, big day already..and Eh-magawd Derrington asked me out! I cant wait to tell the girls!" Massie said, and grabbed a couple cute things for Kristen and ran downstairs to get her stuff ready.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Block?" Her limo driver, Dean, said as she came down the stairs, looking like a model.

"Yes. Just one sec," she said quickly, and ran into the bathroom to take one last look at herself before entering the biggie. The year before High-School. Massie had to admit to herself she was a little nervous. But she thought again, and she decided she looked way to good to be nervous.

"Bunny, you look ah-dorable," Kendra said to her daughter.

"Thanks, Ma, you do, too." And Massie wasn't lying. Her mother was in a Naydonna Woman's purple silk suit with a cute diamond flower pin on the collar, with a pair of Doolcee and Gabanna pink flats. To top it all off, her make-up was all pink and white, to match the pin and shoes, and her hair was down and curly with her new blonde high-lights.

"Thanks, Bunny. Now get your cute butt moving. You'll be late."

"Kk. Bye, Ma,"and she kissed her mom, grabbed her mini jean jacket, and jumped into the limo.

Massie's Limo

7:20 A. M.

The first stop on Massie's car-pool was Kristen. When she got in, Massie imeadiatley understood why she had asked for clothes help.

"Did you bring anything for me to try on, Mass?" Kristen asked immediately.

"Yep. All sorted out from jeans, to coats, to sweaters, ect." Massie said, smiling widely.

"Eh-magosh. Thank you, Mass! Your a life saver," Kristen said, trying on all the clothes. When Dylan's stop came next, Kristen had already picked out an ah-mazing outfit. She picked out a pair of JLo ripped jeans, a Juicy Couture White Laced Tank, and a Baby Blue Hollister Hoodie that said "Hollie" written across the chest.

"You guys look great today, 'specailly you, Mass. And whats with all the cloth- eh-magawd! Ah-dorable cashmere sweater, Mass! May I?" Dylan said excitedly.

"You may," Massie said sweetly. She loved it when people asked to wear her clothes. It meant they liked them. She really like Dylan's outfit. Very Summer chic. An AE mini ripped mini skirt, the red laced tank top to match her hair, and the perfect touch was the cashmere. She looked great. Almost as great as Massie, but not quite. Then it was Leesh's stop. She was wearing a long pair of Gucci jeans, with a long sleeved pink and white striped bebe shirt.

"You look fabulous, Leesh," Massie said to Alicia when she entered the limo.

"Thanks, Massie, right back atcha," Alicia said, and they all giggled. Massie loved it when this point of the day came. Her best friends, a limo, and blaring music. She ah-dored it.

OCD...7:55 A. M.

As Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia got out of the limo, they all looked like models compared to every one else. They walked down the hall, giggling and chating, when Massie finally remebered Derrington's message on her phone.

"OMG ehmagawd! I cant bah-leave I forgot to tell you!" Massie said, stopping dead in front of them.

"WHAT?" Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan said at the same time.

"Derek Derrington asked me to the movies on Friday! You know, the guy I am NUTS for." Massie giggled after, and so did the other three.

"Well, Mass, what did you say!" Dylan said.

"I didn't say anything yet, he told me to call him after school. And I love it how they started school on a Friday!" Massie said excitedly. Then the four of them started to jump up and down. They were happy for Massie. It was her first date and boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, our sleepova is tonight too, isnt it!" Kristen said stupidly.

"DUH!" Alicia said, and punched Kristen in the arm. They both laughed then Dylan and Massie joined in.

"So, what's the theme, Mass?" Leesh asked curiously as they sarted walking toward their first class, linking arms.

"I was thinking yoga. We all need the excersise after the summer."

"Good idea, I think i gained a couple of pounds." Dylan said slapping her stomach.

"Me too," Kristen said.

"Well then its settled. See you guys after class. Ex and Ohs. Loves ya," Massie said, and waved good-bye to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pretty Commitee Is Back

Chapter 2

History

8:05 a.m

Massie walked into her History class with pride. She had met up with Claire Lyons, her new friend that also lived RIGHT next to her. Claire had lost a little weight over the summer. Massie thought she looked really good. Claire was wearing a Aeropastale maroon sequin tank, and a jean mini from Gap. She wore a pair of plain maroon flip-flops, and had her hair in a messy, but very cute pony-tail.

Massie knew all eyes were on her, so when she and Claire walked in, she flipped her hair, and smiled brilliantly. She even heard someone whisper-

"I wish I was Massie Block, she is soo pretty."she heard another say:

"She has great fashion style. I need to become friends with her." Massie just smiled when she heard this, then waved bye to Claire, and sat down at her seat. In the middle of class, her pink razor phone vibrated and she noticed she had one new text message.

"THANK god I sit in the back..."Massie said to herself quietly, and looked at her message; from Derrington.

'Hey babe r we 4 sat?' Derringtons message said.

Massie felt her heart beat a couple beats faster.

'yeah i cant w8 3' Massie typed back trying to be flirty.

It took him a little to type back, but he replied:

'Good..call me after skool..g2g teach. is cumin luv u..bye 3'

'luv u 2..bye 3' Massie tyed and shut her phone and pretended to be interested in what her teacher was saying.

'_I can't bah-leave I am going out with Derek..I can't wait to tell Leesh...this year rocks already..screw the yoga tonight, we are going shopping.! Then i will book a spa treatment for us...to get relaxed for tomorrow..I'll have Leesh Dylan and Kristen go to a diff movie to help me..'_Massie thought to herself, and afte about 5 minutes of pretending to be interested, she called the spa and booked there time. They have an hour and a half.

'_Perfect...now i will feel beautiful AND look it..this will be ah-mazing.'_Massie thought.

"And that raps it up class, and remember the report on the American Revolution is due in 2 weeks. Have a great first day." Mr.Rinks said boringly.

"MASSIE!" Strawberry yelled from across the room, then ran up to her, and put her arm around her.

"Eh-magawd, get your filthy hands OFF me and did you just get out of the gym or something?" Massie said with her lips pursed.

"No, why?" Strawberry said.

"Then why do you smell like BO?" Massie said then walked away plugging her nose.

OCD Hall

9:30 a.m

"Eh-magawd, Mass get your but OVER here!" Kristen said needingly.

"Whats on the flip-side gorgeous?" Massie said, then giggled, then so did Kristen.

"You made me wear Hollister!" Kristen said, about to burst into tears.

"Whats wrong with that?" Massie said confused.

"Kori and Layne said that if I was in the Pretty Commitee I cannot wear Hollister! They said it wasn't 'in.'" Kristen said tearfully.

"Aww i am sooo sorry Krist...I will talk to them and say it IS so in, and before you know it, everyone will be wearing it. Oh and hey we aren't going to do yoga tonight, we are going to the mall because I have a date with Derrington and i need a new look. Oh and I booked spa treatmenst for us all." Masie said to her friend.

"Sweet, i desperatley need something new, and i could go for relaxation. And you are going out with Derrington? Massie has a boyfriend! B O Y F R I E N D!" Kristen teased, then Massie punched her in the arm and they both cracked up laughing. Right there Massie noticed how pretty Kristen was. She looked pretty when she was laughing, her blonde hair in her face, and Massie felt lucky for having such a great friend.

"Well I gatta go to History, now, cya babe." Kristen said sarcastically.

"Ex and Oh's." Massie said then walked down the hall to the bathroom, with her blue and silver prada bag. Massie looked at herself in the mirror. Still looked absolutley gorgeous. But some of her make-up was coming off. She applied a little more N.Y.C lip glass, and she looked perfacto. She kissed the mirror, and she was on her way.

Break

9:45 a.m

Massie and Alicia sat down at there desks and began to plan there shopping for tonight.

"I think I wanna get anothe Louie bag, the new ones are so ah-dorable." Alicia said to Massie waiting for herreply before writing it down on her Juicy Couture furry note-book.

"Given. They are about $450. I'll get two. Just in-case. They will make the perfect acsesserie for my outfit tomorrow."Massie replied smoothly.

"What do you think your gunna get?" Leesh said anxiously, putting down her note-book, she always loved hearing Massie's outfit plans. They helped her with her own out-fit picking.

"I don't know...I was thinking maybe a Pink Chanel mini dress, with white lace doolcee leggings. And maybe some pink dior heels. And probably some Gucci earings and stuff..good? I will send a pic of the outfit to you before I leave to go."Massie said, noticing some girls looking at her mini dress, so she flipped her hair and looked back at Leesh.

"Perfect..and thats deff a given. Send me a pic of your outfit and hey let me come over before you go, I'll do your hair." Alicia said to her besdt friend.

"Thanks..that will be perfect." Massie said comfortably, then noticed Kori coming toward her.

"Massie is it true that your dating Derek Darrington? Its on alot of the notice boards!" Kori said excitingly.

"Uhhh yeah..and..WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OVER THE NOTICE BOARDS, YOU NOSIE PRUNE!" Massie said angerly, she could just imagine everyone, but then again she thought, if she was dating somesome, that would just make them want her even more.

"Uhh sorry Massie.." Kori said, looking scared.

"Ummm uh its ok, sorry..and what do you think your wearing? That is so last season." Massie said, using her snobbish-tone. Kori was wearing gray suspenders with pink leggings, and a white laced spagetthi strap tank, and black converse.

"Well Miss Drama Queen, I think they are cool." Kori said. She was getting sort of red.

"Well Miss Fashion Suicide, I think you should getta life." Massie said, and Leesh cracked up laughing.

"Go buy yourself something on clearence at Aero. Or is that to exspensive for you? Because we both know you got that at K-Mart." Leesh said in her bitchy tone.

"Whatever. You guys have no life." Kori said, and then stormed away.

"At least we have style!" Massie and Alicia called after her at the same time. People in the class started clapping for Alicia and Massie, and they took bows.

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind." Leesh said and her and Massie cracked up laughing.

"Oh-magoshh! It's already 10:45! Lunch is early today remember? Because The Briarwood Boys are coming over to give there speech about having a Boy/Girl school." Leesh said happily pulling Massie's arm out of the room and down toward the lunch-room.

"Eh-magawd I to-tally forgot about that! I can't wait to see Derrington!" Massie said and then she spotted Dylan and Kristen reading the board. Massie and Alicia ran toward them and they hooked arms, like always, and headed down to lunch.

The Cafe

11:05 a.m

"OHMYgosh guys did you see that new girl, Lorenna Lokens? Can you bah-leave what she's wearing? I mean, how embarassing..all Gap! It is so a copy of Juicy's new sweat-suit.! A total Ew. Do ya agree girls?" Dylan said, staring at Lorenna, and when Lorenna looked at Dylan, Dylan rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Agreed." The other three said at once. Massie said to Lorenna evily. Right now Massie looked too gorgeous for words. The Cafe went silent. She knew all eyes were on her. She had to make this good.

"Really?" Lorenna said looking up at the girls.

"I would, If I were poor." Massie replied, and she shared hi-fives with Leesh, Kristen, and Dylan, and the whole cafe cracked up.

"Hey, leave her alone, Massie!" Layne said, standing up face to face with Massie.

"What are you gunna do, blind me with your horrible charity-clothes?"Massie fired back, and again the whole cafe cracked up.

"Whatever Massie, you call us wannabes? Well, look at yourself, you have no style, not Lorenna!" Layne said, pissed off.

"Shut your face Layne, you have no money what-so-ever and you but your Fintage, which means fake vintage, at Wal-Mart, I saw that shirt there when my mom had to get some cheap candy for a five year olds party. You are so lame. Your a total poser. That is fake vintage and if it were real vintage, it wouldn't be in anymore, beacuse your wearing it" Kristen fired back, and Layne ran out of the room, crying her eyes out.

"Nice one Krist!" Dylan said and hi-fived Kristen proudly.

"Well, we got a victom, girls, and let the games begin." Massie said, taking her seat, and she took out her own matching notebook, same as Alicia's.

"Current State Of The 'In'"

IN OUT

Girlie and Preppy Vintage

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Massie Layne, Lorenna

Bitchy Angelic

Juicy K-mart

Attitude kindness


End file.
